Industrial software applications are written on wide variety of middleware platforms. Middleware is computer software that provides services to higher-level software applications by connecting software components or enterprise applications to the other software components or enterprise application. Each middleware platform stores interface information according to its own proprietary format and mechanisms. The interface may comprise building blocks called “nodes.” When an organization operates multiple middleware platforms, it may be occasionally necessary to migrate a software interface from one middleware platform to another. Because the nodes of each proprietary platform may be unique to that platform, middleware interfaces may not typically be portable from one platform to another.
A limited number of automated migration tools are available to perform interface migration. However, migration tools used today are limited to small number of platforms on which they operate, and each platform necessitates a different tool for interface migration. An organization operating a variety of platforms may need to purchase and maintain many automated migration tools. Middleware automation software may also provide incorrect links between the nodes of the target middleware platform, which may hinder the integrity of the interface.
Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide an automated system for migrating an interface from a source middleware platform to a target middleware platform to suit all migration patterns. It may also be advantageous to provide a migration tool that validates the quality of each node linkage.